


on this winter night with you

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stuck in a hotel in Buffalo isn't all bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on this winter night with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celtprincess13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtprincess13/gifts).



> For celtprincess13 who asked for the Gallys stuck in a blizzard. Title from Sarah McLachlan's "Song for a Winter's Night."

Brendan wakes up to someone pushing him. "Move over," Prusty says.

"What?" Brendan's not awake enough to figure out why Prusty's trying to make him move over in bed.

"The power's out," Prusty says, "which means the heat's out."

Now that Prusty's said it, Brendan can hear the silence of a building without power. The only light is what's shining from Prusty's phone as he uses it as a flashlight.

"I'm not fucking freezing to death in fucking Buffalo," Prusty says. "I brought more blankets."

Brendan scoots closer to Alex while Prusty drapes more blankets over them.

"Brendan?" Alex mumbles. "What's going on?"

"Prusty's sleeping with us." Brendan scoots even closer to Alex, throws an arm around him and kisses whatever skin is closest, Alex's chin, he thinks.

"Why?" Alex is almost whining, and Brendan doesn't need to be able to see to know what kind of adorably grouchy look is on Alex's face.

"Because it's fucking cold," Prusty says. He climbs in next to Brendan. "Don't fuck while I'm in bed with you."

Alex makes a grumpy noise.

Brendan keeps his chuckles silent and kisses Alex's chin or wherever again. "Go back to sleep."

*

Brendan wakes up and it takes a moment to realize the sound of the heater kicking on woke him up. Power must be on. It's warm under the covers, pressed close between Alex and Prusty, but he can feel the cold on his face, and reaching across Prusty to get his phone from the nightstand makes him jerk his arm back under the covers.

Alex is scrunched down all the way so only the very top of his hair is showing. On the other side, Prusty has one shoulder exposed to the cold.

Brendan tugs the blankets up over Prusty's shoulder. His phone is almost too cold to touch, but he manages to check the time. It's still before his alarm is set to go off, but not too much earlier.

He gets caught up in dicking around on his phone, and only knows Alex is awake when he says, "You're going to lose."

"Fuck off," Brendan says. "I'm not going to lose."

"You are," Alex insists. "You can't keep swiping in all different directions."

His head is on the same pillow as Brendan's, and it's easy for Brendan to turn his head to kiss Alex's cheek and then go back to his game.

"I'm not going to lose."

"Oh my God," Prusty groans from Brendan's other side. "Can you please be quiet? Some of us are trying to sleep."

"No," Alex says. "You can go back to your own bed."

"The heat just came on," Prusty says. "I'm not moving until it warms up or it's time for breakfast."

Brendan shrugs and keeps playing his game.

"No," Alex says, "you have to-" He reaches for Brendan's phone.

Brendan brings up his arm to fend him off, but that just leads to Alex bringing both his hands into play, and pretty soon they're wrestling for control of the phone.

"You're going to ruin my game!" Brendan protests.

"Your game is already ruined."

On any normal morning, the fight over Brendan's phone and 2048 game would end in morning sex, but just as Brendan's thinking about that, Prusty reaches between them and plucks the phone out of Brendan's hand.

"You're both ruining my morning."

Brendan and Alex exchange a glance before they both lunge sideways at Prusty. It's not sexy like wrestling just with Alex can be, but it's fun, at least until they manage to push Prusty off the bed.

The thump of Prusty hitting the floor makes them all stop, and Brendan and Alex lean over the side of the bed to check on him.

"Are you okay?" Alex asks.

"Yes," Prusty grumbles. "No thanks to you two idiots." He gets up off the floor and tosses Brendan's phone toward them. "I'm going back to my room now." He takes the extra blankets with him, and lets the connecting door fall shut behind him.

There's a moment before Alex starts to snicker, and then Brendan starts laughing, and they do get to have that morning sex after all.

*

It's still snowing outside when Brendan pushes the curtains aside to see what it looks like. From their room, he can see the lumps of white the storm has made out of the cars in the parking lot, but not much else.

"The water's all cold," Alex reports when he comes out of the bathroom.

Brendan draws him into a full-body hug for warmth before he takes his turn at cleaning up with cold water.

When they get down to breakfast, everyone is bundled up and talking about the power going out, the water being cold, or the snow. At least the food is warm, and Brendan keeps his hands wrapped around his coffee cup as much as possible.

"You all know it's still snowing outside," Coach says when everyone is there. "The roads aren't safe to drive on, so we won't be going to the rink for skate this morning. We still don't know if tonight's game is going to happen or be canceled. We'll be doing video review and some warmups and stretching here this morning, and we'll let you know when we get a decision on the game."

"Warmups and stretching" equates to yoga, two-touch, and jogging some easy laps around one of the conference rooms.

They don't get a decision about their game until late in the afternoon, late enough that they've all taken their naps.

"The game is cancelled," Coach tells them when they get called downstairs. "The roads are still bad and the snow isn't going to stop anytime soon. We don't want anyone getting hurt out there, so we're asking you to stay in the hotel. Dinner will be at seven."

"Stuck in a hotel in Buffalo," Prusty says. "I think I've had nightmares about this."

P.K. throws his arms around Prusty's shoulders. "You get to be with all of us. That's a dream come true."

"You know you love us, Prusty," Alex joins in, and once he's tackling Prusty, of course Brendan has to join in.

It's a free-for-all that breaks up after a couple of minutes. Brendan presses his hand to Alex's back for a second before he joins Larry for a game of Mario Kart.

*

"I have all this energy," Alex says when they go up to their room for bed. "I was expecting to play a game tonight."

"I know what you could do with that energy," Brendan says, and he doesn't bother putting on his pajamas once he's taking his clothes off.

"What is that?" Alex asks with a totally faked look like he doesn't know what Brendan's talking about.

Brendan spreads his arms out. "Me."

Alex makes a face before he laughs, like he's mad about laughing. "That was so terrible."

"I don't care how bad it was," Brendan says, "as long as it means you do me." He waggles his eyebrows at Alex for extra effect.

Alex keeps laughing, until Brendan takes matters into his own hands and goes over there to kiss him quiet.

*

Almost everyone is early to breakfast in the morning, which Brendan and Alex find out when they're the last ones there.

"I slept great," P.K. says. "The only upside to not getting to play last night."

"That must be nice for you," Prusty says. "Next time you can share a wall with these two."

That brings the whole table's attention to bear on Brendan and Alex.

"You're just jealous," Brendan says with a shrug, "because Maripier can't travel with you."

"And because I'm hotter than she is," Alex says with a mischievous grin, and then he has to duck the swat Prusty aims at the back of his head. Even Brendan thinks that one was stupid, even if he personally agrees with it.

"We're not all as young as you are," Prusty says. "Some of us need our beauty sleep."

"Oh, Brandon," P.K. says, reaching over to cup Prusty's cheek, "you're always beautiful." There's a shit-eating grin on his face, and no one's surprised when Prusty does his best to shove P.K. off his chair.

Coach stands up and calls for everyone's attention. "Now that we're all here," he says, and it's good-natured enough that Brendan doesn't feel like he and Alex are in trouble for being the last ones. "They're working on plowing the roads this morning and the airport is going to be open in a few hours. We're on the bus at eleven, and we'll be headed home today. We're going straight from the airport to the rink for practice. You all need some ice time."

"Too bad we didn't get to play," P.K. says when Coach is done and they're all returning to their own conversations. "Kind of nice to have a break, though."

"Come on," Prusty says. "That wasn't any kind of break. I got stuck in a hotel for two days with all of you, the heat went out, and then there's Chucky and Gally."

Brendan grins. "I thought it was pretty good." He reaches over to rest his hand on Alex's thigh for a minute.

"Me too," Alex says. "Even if we had to spend part of it with you." He has to avoid Prusty trying to swat at him again, but when he's done with that, he holds Brendan's hand for a minute while P.K. laughs at all of them.

They hold hands again on the plane, and Prusty shakes his head at them when he walks by and notices Alex sleeping on Brendan's shoulder.

"Jealous," Brendan singsongs at him, quiet so he doesn't wake Alex up. He can't imagine what it would be like to have to leave Alex all the time the way Prusty has to leave Maripier.

Prusty laughs, but doesn't deny it. He squeezes Brendan's shoulder and keeps walking.


End file.
